harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1992–1993 school year
]] The 1992-1993 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while still allowing for usual events such as Quidditch and regular classes, was largely dominated by the events surrounding the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets. Staff The staff at Hogwarts during the 1992–1993 school year were as follows: Students Timetables Second year Gryffindor Notes * Looking at the subjects in the order they happened for each day, it appears there are three periods in the morning, then lunch, followed by two more periods. * The following subjects happened in this order, on an unknown day - Double Herbology, Transfiguration, then lunch followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts. mentions there was Herbology first thing in the morning. It was most likely the same day this schedule took place, as there is not enough room in the week to fit another lesson first thing in the morning judging by other mentions in the book of subjects also having taken place first thing in the morning. * The following subjects also happened in this order, on another unknown day - Potions, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. * In the late afternoon of one day, the students had Charms. - "All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms," * The first lesson of an unknown day was Transfiguration. - "But something happened in their first lesson, Transfiguration," * One morning, Defence Against the Dark Arts and then in mid morning, History of Magic, took place. - When the Chamber of Secrets was opened, the teacher of the previous lesson would take the students to the next. Gilderoy Lockhart, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, led his students "midmorning, when they were being led to History of Magic". Therefore, they had his lesson before heading to the next. * There is a chance that fourth year Care of Magical Creatures took place at some point on Friday. sees Fred and George with a salamander they had rescued from a lesson. As they were seen with it on Saturday and they couldn't have hidden it for long without getting away with it, they must have rescued it recently from a lesson. Friday is the most likely day. Curriculum Defence Against the Dark Arts * Gilderoy Lockhart's biography (when he taught the class himself) * Cornish Pixies Potions * Hair-Raising Potion * Swelling Solution Herbology * Mandrake Transfiguration * Beetle Button * Rabbit Slippers History of Magic * International Warlock Convention of 1289 * Something that involved Sardinian Sorcerers in September of 1289 Required textbooks Potions Book.png|''Magical Drafts and Potions'' StandardBookOfSpellsGrade2.png|''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2'' BreakWithABanshee.png|''Break with a Banshee'' GaddingWithGhouls.png|''Gadding with Ghouls'' HolidaysWithHags.png|''Holidays with Hags'' VoyagesWithVampires.png|''Voyages with Vampires'' Travels-with-trolls-lrg.png|''Travels with Trolls'' WanderingsWithWerewolves.png|''Wanderings with Werewolves'' Yeti.png|''Year with a Yeti'' One-thousand-magical-herbs-and-fungi-pottermore.png|''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' A history of magic-pottermore.png|''A History of Magic'' A-beginners-guide-to-transfiguration-pottermore.png|''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' Events ]] *The Slytherin Quidditch team were given seven Nimbus 2001 broomsticks as a gift from Lucius Malfoy, to ensure that his son, Draco Malfoy was made the team's Seeker. *On Hallowe'en, Argus Filch's cat Mrs Norris was petrified, while graffiti on the wall declared that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. *Professor Gilderoy Lockhart founded the Duelling Club. *Harry Potter was suspected to be the heir of Slytherin after speaking Parseltongue at the duelling club. *Throughout the year, more were petrified by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk: **Colin Creevey **Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley - "Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceil- ing. And that wasn’t all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Harry had ever seen. It was Nearly Headless Nick". **Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater *Close to the end of the school year, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was suspended by order of the school governors, but was reinstated after the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets was solved. *Hagrid was taken to Azkaban as he was connected to the original opening of the Chamber of Secrets. *Harry and Ron Weasley ventured into the Forbidden Forest and met the Acromantula, Aragog, who informed them that Hagrid was innocent. *Harry, Ron, and Professor Lockhart breached the Chamber of Secrets. Lockhart attempted to wipe Harry and Ron's memories, but was incapacitated himself. Harry Potter killed the Basilisk and saved Ginny Weasley who was responsible for opening the Chamber. *All victims were revived with a draught prepared from Mandrake roots, near the end of term. *As a school treat, Professor Dumbledore cancelled all exams, but Hermione was not happy about it. Quidditch Match-Results: *Gryffindor-Slytherin: 150:60 *Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw: *Gryffindor-Hufflepuff: cancelled due to the attack on Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater. *Slytherin-Ravenclaw: cancelled *Gryffindor-Ravenclaw: cancelled *Slytherin-Hufflepuff: cancelled The Quidditch Cup was not awarded this year due to the attacks on Muggle-borns (the final match was cancelled). House Cup #Gryffindor #Slytherin #Ravenclaw #Hufflepuff Appearances * * * * * * See also * *1992 *1993 *1991–1992 school year *1993–1994 school year *1994–1995 school year *1995–1996 school year *1996–1997 school year *1997–1998 school year Notes and references es:Año escolar 1992-1993 pl:Rok szkolny 1992–1993 |} 93